Chasing the Mysteries: Truth and Lie!
by Azure Skylark
Summary: Hello there, and welcome to the reboot of my previous story, Chasing the Mysteries! This is my first entry ever since my three-month break from story writing, so I hope you like the story! Read this story if you want to know more about my story and my author notes! Main Character: OC as Kamen Rider Chaser!


Hello, everybody, and welcome to the reboot of Chasing the Mysteries! My decision here at FanFiction has become final; I am going to be working on three stories; a reboot of this story, a reboot of another story, and hopefully a new story. Every other story won't be deleted, but work on those stories will be probably permanently halted until I decide to work on them.

Anyways, I understand that I have not worked on a story for well over a month. There are many factors in this, with the main one being the fact that my writer's block has conquered me the entire time. I had been trying to write even a single chapter of anything, but nothing has been able to be produced from my head.

For that, I am really sorry. I am sorry to the people who have been waiting for a story to be published, whether you're a new person here or an old supporter. Forgive me, but I feel like the worst person right now. Anyways, let's proceed to the summary of this story, shall we?

Summary:

* It's been a small life for me, ever since I was born into the world. I thought things could get better the longer into life I went, but everything was the opposite. I was supposedly pushed off a cliff, one day, after visiting my best friend's house. Everybody I knew assumed I was dead, but I somehow made it out alive, due to an unnamed man saving me.

* One day later, I was given instructions by this unnamed man to enroll in one of the most prestigious academies in the country, and he told me that I can begin my hunt for my 'killer' there. Will I make it out alive, and will my secrets be revealed to the whole world?

There you go, the summary of this entire story, because I am too lazy to do such later on, and I don't really intend on making a chapter summary. That will be for next chapter. Anyways, before I get too carried off with descriptions and such, let's get on with the story, shall we?

Let's begin!

BEGIN! CHAPTER 1: DEAD OR ALIVE?! THE REVISITING OF AN EVER-SURFACING MEMORY!

Date of entry: 20th of June, 2015

Today was a rather fine day for normally, Saturdays like these would be filled with activities. At least, my mother would fill the day with activities if she was around. My life hasn't been the best whatsoever. Just a few days ago, my parents were apparently involved in a car accident which left the both of them dead for real. I literally broke down when I received the news a few minutes before their funeral.

But, the days have passed, and it's been a week since they passed away. I live alone here now, and the house has always felt empty ever since their deaths. It's not like I had many friends anyways, because I moved here with my parents a month ago, and I have not fully familiarized myself with the neighborhood I live in.

However, somebody was willing to help me familiarize myself here, and became my best friend in a few weeks, which was surprising to me, but it was probably because of the fact that we shared a lot of things in common, mainly in our interests.

I decided to check out something I haven't really bothered to check in this neighborhood; something which the folks in my neighborhood call the Cliff of Suicide. My friend told me that the folks here called it so because of a rumor that anybody whoever went to the top of the cliff would never make it back down alive. So far, it is still a rumor, because it seems like nobody has ever tried to go to the top.

Before that, I decided that going to my friend's house would seem like a good option. Maybe she would know something about the so-called Cliff of Suicide. It is a 'her', but she is nothing more than a friend. Okay, maybe I do have feelings for her. However, it's not too much and it doesn't interfere with my thought process, at least in my opinion.

I decided to sell the family car ever since my parents died, and I've been safekeeping the money wisely, for hopefully possible usage in the future. Although, I have to admit, I have spent a little money on buying gifts for her, which she truly adores and keeps to this day. The fact that she would even keep those gifts I gave her still astonishes me to this day.

I did have a bicycle I use to cycle around the neighborhood often, so I decided to use that to get to her house, and to the Cliff of Suicide afterwards. I quickly turned off the power to the house, considering that I was the only one living in the house, and that I wouldn't be around, and I locked the door, getting my bicycle and riding it quickly to her house.

A few minutes later, I arrived at her house, considering that our houses were quite near to each other. I then parked my bicycle in front of her house, and I took off my shoes before knocking the front door. Her parents had somehow welcomed me the first time she introduced me to them, and they treated me as part of their family ever since I first met them.

She opened the door, greeting me with a nice smile, and I slowly came in, with her parents greeting me with nice smiles as well. I went to the living room with her and I asked her, "I take it that your college is letting you go back for this weekend too, right, Revy?" The girl I'm referring to goes by the name of Reverie Aria Elisabeth Blanche Kimi. I know, it's a long name, but she goes by Reverie.

She nodded in agreement, and she asked, "So, how's life for this one month or so?" I replied, "Quite normal actually. Thanks to you especially." She blushed a little before asking, "You plan on going anywhere soon?" I continued my reply, "Yeah, maybe. What's the deal?" She then asked me, "Where do you plan on going to then?" I then decided to tell her, "The Cliff of Suicide."

She looked at me as if I were crazy, and she asked me, "Have you gone insane or something?! You are not supposed to go there, under any circumstances!" I asked her, "I'll just go for a minute or two; it isn't a big deal, Revy." She sighed, and then told me, "Fine then. Make sure you come back. If you don't come back, you'll know what's going to happen to you."

I smirked a little, before offering my farewells to Revy and her parents. I left her house, and I got on my bicycle, as I decided to cycle all the way to my destination. However, before I left, Reverie ran outside and stopped me for a minute, before handing me something.

She told me, "Umm, I made this personally for you, if you don't mind at all." I took the item she wanted to give me before admiring what she made. It was nothing too expensive, just a necklace, but what I noticed what that the letters for my name were hand-stitched to the necklace. This wasn't a necklace that could be easily bought at the store. This was a necklace that was made by hand, with her own efforts.

I looked at her, who was asking me, "Do you like it?" I looked at her, smiling, and replied, "Like it? What do you mean? I love it!" She looked at me and blushed a little, before replying back, "I made it myself a few days ago. It felt awkward for you to give me all those gifts without me giving a gift to you." I smiled, and told her, "You shouldn't have! This was the nicest thing I've ever gotten!" I then said farewell before I began my cycling journey up the hill to the Cliff of Suicide, my destination.

As I finally cycled up to my destination, I panted for a minute and drank some water from a water bottle I brought, considering that cycling up the whole way took a whole lot of energy, and I'm not one with a lot of energy. Well, it didn't really matter. I got up from my seat on the bicycle, and walked to what seemed to be nearly the edge of the cliff.

I looked down to the realm below the cliff, and the darkness I saw was as if the abyss itself was staring at me. I was reminded of a sentence in a book of sorts I read by Friedrich Nietzsche, Beyond Good and Evil, where he wrote, "He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster. And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee." I was a little scared, considering that it actually felt as if the abyss was staring at me.

As I was about to move back from the edge of the cliff, I felt like I had been pushed from behind. I tried to turn around to prevent my death, but it seemed pointless. It was too late, for I fell backwards, towards the abyss that seemed to welcome me. I grabbed onto one of the rocks to try and climb back up to the cliff, but as I looked up to the shadow of the figure who tried to kill me, he smiled with those evil red eyes of his, and he stepped on my right hand, which was grasping onto the stone.

My eyes widened as I accidentally let go of the stone I was grasping, and I fell into the ocean under me, into the abyss that always gazes at me. I screamed for help as loud as I could, but my screams had been silenced by the strong breeze of the wind, and the gushing waters of the ocean. I smiled, as I accepted my untimely death by the hands of the human with red eyes.

As I began to drown, I fell asleep. Or did I die?

Date of entry: 21st of June, 2015

I woke up, with a startled gasp. How did I manage to survive what I thought was my completely untimely death? I felt like the surface my body was laid on, was oddly rather soft for what should be the ocean seabed, or whatever similar to that, so I decided to stand up and observe my supposedly even odder surroundings. I apparently had been lying down on a bed this whole time, but it wasn't my own one, or one I was familiar with for that matter.

As I stood up, what I noticed was that the room had no window, and the walls looked they were made of rocks and stone, which prompted me into thinking that I was somewhere in an underground house. Although it may not be likely that it was true, but it was also possible, and it looked like it, one way or another.

I saw a note lying on the bedside drawer, and it looked like it had been properly treated, sealed in an envelope very neatly, and given a seal which looked like it'd cost a person a few dollars for a few pieces. I slowly opened the seal, making sure not to tear or break it, considering that it looked rather fragile, and I opened the envelope, taking out the letter that could have easily been made for me.

It was a really long letter, which looked like it took one and a half pages, and I read it, analyzing every detail of the letter:

"Hello there, reader. As you may know, you fell into the Ocean of Death, the all-gazing abyss you saw from the Cliff of Suicide. Believe it or not, you survived. I found you washed up by the side of the cliff, on a small patch of sand right next to my underground house. I took you in, and placed you on that bed you probably woke up on. Yes, I know I sound really awkward, but don't ask why, please.

The whole world is presuming that you are dead, and your funeral is going to be held in the morning, probably the same day that you are reading this. Your death has become viral and widespread, and the newspapers and television channels have been talking about your death, whether it was either an act of self-suicide, or an attempted murder. There have also been people giving money to whoever can prove that you are somehow alive. Don't mind those, and don't report yourself. Please.

Anyways, I've fully changed your identity, and your current name as of now will be Inoru Toki. I got that idea from a friend of mine long ago, and I decided that it'd be worthwhile to use that name, considering that probably no-one will ever think of using that name. It's genius; thank my friend for that later, as if you'll ever meet her.

Other than that, you'll have to sign up to a college soon. It's the only way I can think of helping you to dig deeper as to how you fell into the Ocean of Death, and whether it was an attempted murder or not. You should go upstairs. I've placed everything you need for the long run; a map with directions to the college I signed you to; a rather large sum of money, in the estimates of around a hundred thousand dollars and your phone that I luckily managed to fix.

Also, there is a problem you'll have to constantly deal with. There is a race that knows about your existence, and they will stop at nothing to kill you and the friends you may make. They are known as the Roidmudes, and you probably know them from the TV series, Kamen Rider Drive. I am not able to help you with this matter, but I was able to make you something rather powerful.

I've made you the Mach Driver Honoh, which you probably know was used by Kamen Riders Mach and Chaser respectively. However, my technology isn't enough to make the Mach Signal Bike, so I've resorted to making the Chaser Signal Bike, which my technology can somehow make.

It's with the rest of the stuff I assemble for you upstairs. Oh yeah, the necklace that Reverie made for you; it's on you right now. Maybe that's the good luck charm that somehow kept you alive. Who knows? You should hide it under your shirt though. If you ever by fate meet Reverie, then she'll be questioning on how the hell you got that.

I don't have much time to write this letter. I guess this is all for now, I guess. Maybe fate will unite you with the one you care about the most (i.e. Reverie, if you know what I mean), maybe it won't. Anyways, see you later.

Written by: ?

Sent to: Inoru Toki, Kamen Rider Chaser"

Wait, what? That letter, it said so many things. Things that could not fully make sense to this small mind of mine. It would have been obvious by now, but maybe it wasn't so obvious to me at the time. It dawned something on me. I'd have to defend people. I would eventually have to face the inevitable; my killer, if I ever find him. After reading the second last paragraph, I checked my neck to confirm whether that necklace was still there or not.

Surely enough, yes, it was. It may have actually been a good luck charm, helping me survive the storm that ravaged across my life, or it may have simply been just fate that it wasn't time for me to die yet. As I decided to accept my current fate, I walked up the staircase that was visibly noticeable, as per the letter's orders. Although, it did question me, who was the author of the letter?

 **P.O.V Cut**

Somewhere else, in some time in the past, a man was visibly looking at the letter he had written, who he addressed to the person he called Inoru Toki. That alias he decided to use was rather genius. He got the idea from a friend of his, who he was rather close to and fond of. He muttered to himself, "At least this is done. Time to send this to my past self."

 **P.O.V Regain**

As I slowly walked up the stairs, I could feel something inside me not feeling well, for reasons I don't know. I quickened my pace up the stairs, and immediately rushed to find a toilet once I reached the upper level. It took me only a few seconds to find one, and after I finished using it, I went outside, back to the area near the staircase. It was then that I began to see the items the guy in the letter mentioned. I took a good look at everything while making sure that everything mentioned in the letter was there.

What was written in the letter was present in the belongings I was given, and the sender of the letter decided to get every exact detail covered and accurate, even to the smallest millimeter of fluids. A map with directions to my intended area; a rather large sum of money, in the estimates of around a hundred thousand dollars; my phone, which, true to his word, was fixed and functional; the Mach Driver Honoh, accompanied by the Chaser Signal Bike; and somehow two suitcases, which were full with my luggage, which he somehow managed to nail just right.

I grabbed everything, and I brought them up another floor, which was apparently the 'ground floor' of the house I was in. Once I brought everything out of the door, I found a bicycle that looked like something rather futuristic for the current time, and it magically had enough space for everything I had on me. I placed everything I had on me on the bicycle, and I rode off, referring to the map for directions to the college I was supposed to register at. On the way, I felt something trigger off in my head, as I saw something what seemed to be a memory.

 **P.O.V Cut**

 **Future Time**

It was about time that my killer decided to show himself. But why would he decide to stab people other than me? Maybe it was to lure me, I don't know. And I don't really care anymore. I sharpened the knife in my hand, as I knew that there would be two outcomes of the final confrontation I had thrown into my hands; either I die, or he dies before I do.

 **P.O.V Regain**

 **Present Time**

Woah! W-what was that memory thing? It didn't seem like a memory at all. It seemed like something my future self would do, if my future self even wanted to do it. Once that weird flashback-memory thing ended, I finally arrived at where I needed to be; the college I needed to register at. I stopped my bicycle near the building which seemed to be the office of the college. I figured that I had to register there, considering that Reverie had told me something similar to that before. Ugh, even just the slight mention of Reverie's name gives me the chills. I don't know whatsoever.

I immediately registered myself into the system, which left me a little surprised, considering that they literally registered my name, even though it was already mid-June. I also immediately realized something after registering myself into the college; I had to immediately bring my luggage to my room, as the color of the clouds were starting to become dark, which immediately made me a little afraid. I immediately rode my bicycle to where my dorm block was, which was conveniently nearby to the college office.

Once I arrived at the dorm block, I checked my room key to ensure that I was at the right dorm block, and that I wouldn't look like a flippin' idiot going to the wrong room. My room key showed D18, which was conveniently the dorm block I was at. Block D. I grabbed my luggage from my bicycle, and I dragged them up to my new room, greeting the people who looked at me curiously. A few people offered to help me, but I politely declined all offers. As I finally reached my room, I grabbed my room key to unlock the door, when I realized that the door was in an unlocked state. As I opened the door, I greeted into the empty room, "Hello. Anybody h-?"

I saw a young girl, of an age rather similar to mine, with a hoodie covering her head, facing a laptop which looked like a Dell model. She noticed my presence, and she got up from her bed, immediately proceeding to greet me. What I noticed about her surprised me greatly; why was this girl Reverie?! Why in the world was Reverie here?! Did I register into the same college as her? There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but so little answers are found. For now, anyways. She introduced herself to me, "Hello there! Name's Reverie Elizabeth Kimi, and I take it that you'll be my new roommate?" I smiled, and I replied to her, "Nice to meet you. Name's Inoru Toki, and I am going to be your roommate."

What a way to introduce yourself, Inoru. Not even one person and you screw up. Brilliant. Just brilliant. I entered the room, bringing in my luggage, and I began to sort out my stuff while Reverie continued to probably browse the web on her laptop. I decided, however, to keep the Mach Driver and Chaser Signal Bike out from Revy's sight, just to make sure she didn't get the details. Hopefully.

After I had finished sorting out everything, I noticed, from the corner of my eye, Revy crying, supposedly from the article she was reading. I walked over to her, and I took a look at the article she was reading, and it made sense as to why she was crying. The article was about my so-called death; the death of a boy who fell from a cliff full of rumors and secrets. My 'death' proved the rumors true. Anyone who climbed the Cliff would never make it back.

I silently told myself, 'Should I reveal to her my true identity, or should I just keep it secret for now?' I decided to let it unfold by itself, so I decided to tell her, slowly the story, but directly. I asked Reverie, "You mind if I tell you something about myself?" She looked at me, confused from my question, with red cheeks, from her crying earlier, and she asked me, "Wait, what? Why are you telling part of your past to someone you barely met?" I replied, "Because I trust you. I guess I should start from a day ago."

I began to tell her the events of yesterday, "It was a sunny day yesterday for me. I visited my friend's house, who kind of reminds me of you. The two of you are rather similar. She gave me a present, a present of more worth than anybody had given me. I left to a place, a cliff, of a name I don't really know. Somebody pushed me off it, and left me for supposed death, leaving me to drown in the ocean underneath. By fate and the luck of my friend's charm, I survived my death. It came to the news that I died, but I survived."

She looked at me, with a look of shock and realization, and asked me, "You're not who I think you are, aren't you?" I took out the chain that I wore, the necklace Reverie made for me, and I told her, "Yes, I am who you think I am." I smiled with a short smile, and she replied, "Why did you 'die'?"

CHAPTER END! COMING SOON: CHAPTER 2! THE SURFACE OF THE ROIDMUDES?! THE CHASE FOR THE TRUTH!

So, I finally finished this chapter, the first chapter of my story (well, technically my second one)! It took forever to write it, like maybe more than a week or two. Yes, I'm serious about that. I mean, I've busy like hell for the past three months or so, and the last I ever published a story, was, I think end-March. Forgive me for the hell-long break from writing. As I mentioned above, I had a severe, possibly demonic level of writer's block.

Anyways, I'll get going for now. I'll see you in the next chapter! Okay then! Bye~!

NOTE 1: NOTHING IS ABSOLUTE TRUTH. BE SURE TO OBSERVE EVERY ACTION.


End file.
